


Why talks by parents are awful

by JapaneseSnowPrincess



Series: Future Children [4]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, Mention of sex, Parenting?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 19:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11857815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JapaneseSnowPrincess/pseuds/JapaneseSnowPrincess
Summary: Raiki gets told off after the pool incident





	Why talks by parents are awful

Raiki woke up. He groaned and rolled over. Usually he was ecstatic to awake on Sundays, go have breakfast and then see his boyfriend. Sadly, after the events of the previous day he was banned from seeing Kunihiro out of school for a week. There was the additional complication of having to have a 'talk' with his dads. And these kinds of things never ended well.

* * *

 

Then, he heard the door open and a heavy weight landed on him.

"Get off dad" Raiki grumbled to Akaya

Akaya smirked, kissed his son on the forehead and skipped out after telling Raiki to come down for breakfast.

* * *

 

He threw on some clothes, as he usually slept naked, and trudged down the stairs.

* * *

 

At the breakfast table sat his four fathers. Hiyoshi was looking irritated as Akaya slowly stole everyone's breakfast, Zaizen was on his phone, Kaidoh was trying to stay calm and Akaya was grinning like an oversized child.

"Morning" Raiki muttered and reached for his food but Kaidoh pulled it away

"No food until talk" Kaidoh said decisively 

"Look dad, I'm hungry, I know I shouldn't have done that in their pool and I won't do it again, can I please have my food" Raiki pleaded 

"It wasn't even that bad" Akaya grinned at his son 

Hiyoshi glared at his boyfriend "This is entirely your fault Akaya"

"Actually, I'd say it's all our faults. We always give into Akaya while Rai's still in the house" Zaizen said with a poker-face expression 

"Can we please not talk about your sex-life?" Raiki moaned slamming his head on the table 

"What happened at Atobe's house?" Hiyoshi asked, trying to change the topic

"Well, I was helping Kuni with timings for his swimming and he got annoyed when he didn't get a good time. He splashed the water in annoyance and the water got on me so I took off my shirt. He started to blush so I decided to take more off because he's adorable. Then I jumped into the pool and honestly, I was only going to splash him but he touched my chest and it escalated then Atobe walked in" Raiki explained, not looking up from the table

"Did you have sex?" Akaya asked 

"Ew dad why do you want to know but no we didn't. I want to wait until we've been dating for longer" 

"You say no then answer anyway" Akaya pouted 

* * *

 

Kaidoh gave Raiki's breakfast to him

"Don't do it again, you can eat in your room"

Raiki grabbed his food and flew upstairs 

Whenever they let him eat in his room it was for a very good reason and he did not want to be downstairs.


End file.
